First Contact
by Syrin Xerxes
Summary: A little werewolf is stuck on a building with it’s guest enjoying themselves. Unable to take it anymore she runs away only to be caught by Jane. How will she escape the famous Volturi Guard? Jane/OC Femslash, SMUT.


**A/N**: Wow. This feels really weird to post. Don't expect me to write much of this stuff.

To MinePlusYoursEqualsHarmony: THANK YOU! Thank you for being so patient with me and your reviews.  
And everyone else, if you like this then you'll like MinePlusYoursEqualsHarmony's story much better.

This is a little one-shot/ spin-off thing with Jane and Monica (a character from my Moon Child story). This set a few years after Monica turned into a werewolf. May or may not put Jane's POV up. I'll see how this goes.

**First Contact**

Monica clutched her head. She could hear the moans, and they sounded damn sexy! It sent heated chills down her spine and actually curved her back. The sounds soft suckling and slick fingers –The _smell_!! Monica took a deep breath. Lungs filled with sweat from the best type of workout. The juices of an orgasm. Best of all the human hormones.

The hormones just smelled so… exotic, exotic, and 10x_ erotic_. They made her body ache like never before. Her eyes growing blurry, tension raising in her body as it begged for pleasure and touch. She could imagine their heated bodies pressed against her. Tongue trailing all over and into forbidden places.

Another deep breath sent Monica growling. Chest rumbling and vibrating her entire body. The air was to thick with sex Monica should taste it. So forbidden, so sweet.

"GOD!!" When the women screamed Monica couldn't take it anymore. She jumped off the rooftop and into the snow. The sudden cold felt so good against her heated skin. It sent pleasures up her spine. The cold robbing her breath like passionate kisses.

Instead of 105 degrees, her new werewolf body ran 110 during Full Moons. Now with her blood raising, heart pounding hard so hard and fast it would die in a human's chest, the pure adrenaline for pleasure it must have been 115. The snow melted as Monica sprinted away from the guard post Olivier sent her too.

"Fuck Olivier." Suddenly the images of the dirt blond entered her mind in the most delicious way. She was over her Alpha. That stern face twisted hard in pleasure. Loud commanding voice now reduce to breathless whimpers and begging purrs. Her tongue ran over her generous mounds, fingers in the core of the Alpha. So warm, so wet and _tight_. Such women of pride would never touch herself.

"_Ugh. Damn Monica." _ Her eyes suddenly saw Olivier whimpering in bed. Alone and frustrated. Jacket and shirt ripped open, fingers plunging into her own heat. The way her back arched and breast pointed to the sky in pride –It was so erotic. Her fingers plunged into her deeps and out. Each whimper a beg of her name. She wanted to race back to the base, tackle the Alpha and fuck her like the wild animals they are.

"Agh!" Her Alpha faded from her vision. The night sky returning to her with the full moon gazing down. The heated bedroom melted into the forest and snow covered grown. Olivier slowly fading into the tree Monica ran into, complete with a bruised bark. "Augh!" With frustrated groan Monica forced her mind blank.

She concentrated on the soft snow on her back, slowly melting against her over heated body. The chilling winds brushing over her skin. Then her crotch pulsed again. The burning need spreading fire to every inch of her body. She heard own moan and felt the pain of her back arching before Monica even realized it.

Monica slowly eased her back down. Taking deep breaths. She needed to get control of herself. She needed to calm down. She need to- She needed a good fuck. A hell of a good fuck. "I feel like an over sexed teenager." She rolled over too her fours, then found herself against a tree, splintered bark against her hard back.

Pain shot from her side, quickly washing over the heated lust. Before Monica could breath she was lifted into the air. Ice cold hands around her throat and pressing. She couldn't breath, her vision blurred but the form was so pale it was gray against the snow coverings. It was a vampire.

She was caught rutting by a vampire. Her heart fell into her stomach before beating harder. Her body when cold, neck numbing from the chill.

She was caught by a vampire.

SHIT!!

Monica thrashed, hands gripping the arm. Pounding trying to tear at the smooth flesh. Heart beat faster and blood racing through her. Her body was growing heavier, colder. Her lungs burned and begged for air.

"_It's useless." _ Monica couldn't understand. She could barely hear with the drums in her ears. Her heart pounded hard but it was slowing. Seconds passed to minutes. Every minute felt never ending. One arm fell against the tree. Monica's mouth open but no air passed that iron grip. Her mind slowed, black spots growing larger and larger. Her other arm fell, to heavy to hold up.

Memories flashed through her mind.

_Beep. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. Beep. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. Beep. 1. 2. 3. 4. Beep._

"_So." Monica opened her eyes. Everything was dark but their outline was darker. "You live." In the darkness was yellow eyes. It was Olivier. "Welcome to the Underworld." Monica's head rolled, eyes shifting around to see medial equipment around her. Her eyes rolled to her arm. _

_Fur._

_Heh. She had thick long fur. Great…_

Then nothing.

Ba-Dum.

Monica open her eyes. Red orbs peering at her. She couldn't feel her body.

Ba...Dum…

She couldn't even feel the cold hands on her throat. She no longer felt her burning lungs. She could only feel her tired eyes and heavy eyelids.

_Monica couldn't breath. She couldn't feel the ground beneath her feet. Olivier's eyes blazed into her own._

"_You are immortal." Monica didn't feel immortal. She felt panic, pain, scared. "You cannot die so easily." But here she was suffocating. "I just taught you how to get out of this! Do it now!"_

_Monica's hands flew. Pain jolted into her arms as they collide into the hard wrist and elbow. That cracking sound, the sight of Olivier's elbow bending the wrong way. The bone actually breaking skin and muscle. It was sickening. So sick Monica threw up once she was released. _

_Right onto Olivier._

Monica gasped for air. She stared into the snow, melting with her hot breath. Her hands started to throb with pain but her lungs hurt with every breath. Snow crunched and Monica looked at the vampire. She was mad, air visible as she huffed. She pulled her broken arm into place and suddenly flexed her hand. It was already healed, just like that.

Monica shifted. Body exploding out of it's human form. The ripples played with every muscle. It was like a massage, loosening her body and relaxing her mind. But then they touched the bruises and pain was thrust into every part of her body. It flared out over the larger area. She snarled, eyes finally focusing on the vampire's face. It was familiar.

"_So that's a werewolf._" Still in that familiar language but purely foreign to her ears. English or Italian it was still unknown to her. "_Pain_."

Sudden she couldn't stand. Suddenly Monica's body was on fire. A burn from the inside of her body out, slowly crawling through her body like a roll of needles. Stabbing every muscle known and unknown with white hot pitchfork. She felt the chill of the snow warming. The soothing cold being robbed and torn from her body. Monica didn't realize she was snarling until blood colored the snow and burn her skin. She couldn't see, every went blurry as tears heated up in her eyes.

Her eyes closed tight. Pain with no wounds.

The vampire was Jane. She was caught rutting by Jane of the Volturi Guard. The most powerful and largest vampire coven.

Fuck.

"GRAAH!" Monica snarled, The burning suddenly grew hotter. The core of her stomach clenching, trying to rip apart her muscles. It was horrible, almost as painful as her turning. Even worse, she could feel the joy rolling off Jane. The pleasure of bringing down an already lowly creature.

Monica quickly grabbed onto that pleasure. It was disgusting, infuriating. But better than burning alive. She needed to get away from the agony. She tried pushed it out, the air around her flaring.

"GRAH!!" There was a lowering pike in pain before it shot up. The fire curling her back and toes. Monica pushed the agony out again.

Suddenly a gasp and the burning lessen.

"AAHH!!"

RIING! Monica curled, paws covering her ears as Jane screamed out. She continued to push her agony out. Every pain memorized, every heartbreak –the lose of her friends and human life. The pain of her muscles ripping as her body grew out of shape. The feeling of her face being pulled as her muzzle grew. Being ripped from her human life, the dreams, loves, everything!

The burning sensation suddenly stopped. The cold air rushed into her body. She could feel. Feel the throbbing in her throat, how raw her throat was from snarling and howling. Muscles spazzing as they calm from the attack. The warm buddle of water. How her legs ach and cry out in protest when she stood up. How good is felt to see Jane on the ground, gasping for breaths she didn't need. It lighted her heart out of her uncoiling stomach.

It was so relieving. To be standing over your enemy, the agony on her shoulder was gone and vanishing from the air.

Jane looked up. Her blood red eyes were glassy, wanting to cry. And was suddenly dashing towards her. Monica froze eyes widen as her heart stopped mid-beat. What to do? Attack? Run? Kill?

Kill.

Monica charged forward, her paws slashing at the granite skin as she grabbed them. With her true strength the vampire was pinned to the ground. Monica on her and out of breath. Her fur raised, the chill of the body beneath her quickly numbing all senses and thought. All thought but one.

Fuck.

"_Get off me you mutt!!_" Jane bucked and thrashed. Body rubbing against Monica fur. The lust rushed back into her body so fast. Her eyes rolled back, panting hot moans into the air. The need grew so fast she could feel herself on another edge beside death. It tingled her body, loosening every tense muscle into a dead relax state.

No! She needed to kill the vampire. It was too dangerous to be having sex with the enemy. She should have howled for the others. But instead Monica let out a low growl, holding it long and letting the vibrations play her body. It tingled, pleasure rippling all over at once. But it was weak and she needed something stronger –Harder. It coiled her lower stomach tighter.

"_No!!_" Jane thrashed harder, and bucked. The grip on her arms threatened to crush her granite skin. Monica took a deep breath. The smell of vampire filling her lungs. But something worst, vampire hormones. It was bitter sweet and so strong. It turned her lower stomach. Monica could smell herself reacting. She could feel herself losing. She could feel herself wanting, the slickness on the vampiress' cloths more than enough proof.

Yellow eyes flashed down, at the flailing arms. Monica could feel the bicep move, muscles tensing and relaxing as they controlled the arm.

How to disable a Vampire 101. Cut the tendons and muscle, shove something inside to stop the healing. And Monica did just that. Claws ripping the muscle on Jane's bicep. Her paws scoping snow and shoveling it into the wound.

Even immortals need to obey _some_ of nature's laws.

The melting snow quickly went from water to ice in the Vampire's wounds. Monica sat there, taking deep breaths and enjoying the chill beneath her. How her body danced on the edge. Her heart couldn't stop racing but it did slow. She could smell the vampire's reaction, feel the emotions running off her. Fear. Excitement. Pleasure. All of it was half Jane's, half her own.

Monica couldn't help it. She couldn't stop emitting, it was too much and she couldn't contain it. It felt so good to have relief. It'll feel better to fall off that edge.

Monica glanced back down. She shifted into her human form and gasped. The ripples that loosen her muscle now tensed them with pleasure. The massage was so intense, especially below. To feel her muscles rearrange themselves, rubbing and pressing. The pleasure sent Monica's body limp, over loading over worked muscles. Arms sliding deep into the snow around Jane's head.

Their body pressed against each other. Sharp contrast in temperature bringing the pleasure higher. So high Monica felt the tears again. The cold body made every touch stand out so much more. It was so sharp and intense, the skin so smooth, Monica pressed herself harder against Jane's thigh.

"_Ugh… Damn! Stop!_" Monica did just that. The cries bringing her back, at least a little. Enough to realize Jane was grinding against her own thigh. "_Ah_..." The whisper was cold against her ear as Monica pulled Jane's head back. The vampire's neck was cold against her lips and tongue. Foreigners were so exotic with their different looks and language, shame Monica couldn't understand a word.

"I failed English, American." Monica scoffed, pressing her forehead against Jane's. Jane's face was twisted in pleasure. Her back arched and lifted of them off the ground. Breast rubbing against each other.

"_I'm not an American you filthy _–_Ugh_!!" Monica pressed her thigh harder. She nuzzled Jane's neck with another deep breath. No sweat but the hormones was more than enough to make up for it. The vampire juices smelt so strong of sex and something else. Something she couldn't place. And it excited her, almost as much as that moan.

The moan stuck her core but too softly, yet it was so good. Such a delicious taste of what could be and what's to come. Monica wanted –needed more. What's better than a good fuck? Being the good fucker, listen to the moans of pleasure and knowing you caused it. Knowing the powerful Jane of the Volturi Guard was grinding against your thigh moaning, whimpering and –Purring?

Monica grinned, suckling the neck again. That purr escaped Jane's throat, her face distorted in pleasure. It made the werewolf shutter. Monica bit it, sharp teeth and fangs breaking the granite skin in a clean cut. Jane growled, thrusting harder onto Monica.

She lost it. All thoughts of a slow pleasure torture gone. Monica ripped the pants and what ever underwear beneath it. In seconds Monica was in a familiar position, grinding against Jane. She snarled, lower stomach clenching her chest heaving against Jane's. The vibrations flowing into both bodies,

"_God _!!" Jane arched, desperately thrusting against Monica. The tension build, twisting and scratching. Monica pulled the body closer, snarls almost warming Jane's neck. The chill of her clitoris against her made every thrust intense with pleasure. Awakening every muscle she never felt and pleasuring them. Too intense, Monica felt hot tears slid into her mouth.

"Grah!" Monica curled into Jane, the sudden spike in pleasure exploding within her. The release so sweet, rippling from her core out to her body. Draining her energy as Monica desperately tried to ride it out without passing out. She saw spots on the white snow and gray gorgeous face. Her head felt dizzy, chest tight –everything was just too much.

And slowly it was over. Her body jerked, muscles tense and relaxed. Realization came to her as lust left.

She was found rutting by Jane of the Volturi Guard. She had sex with Jane of the Volturi Guard. SHe was going to die from Jane of the Volturi Guard.

Monica was on her feet, stumbling in her werewolf form. The moon was going to set and she need to get as far away from the vampire as possible. The thought of being toruted to death by Jane was horrifying.

"Gra..." Monica snarled into the snow. Feet ripping the root she tripped over. The bruises on her vagina wasn't helping, damn granite skin. The bruise on her neck made breathing even harder, her throat already raw. On top of that she was weak...er, had no energy, reeked of vampire and sex.

How was she suppose to face Olivier and the Breg Pack?

* * *

"Wow…That was rather, hot if not fast."

"Just because it's two girls, lil' sparrow –Ow." Abigail frowned, catching the binoculars and rubbing her head.

"You happy?" Raven crossed her arms, blood red eyes narrowed. "You got Jane back for torturing you." Abigail huffed, looking through them. There Jane was, just ravished by a werewolf they were sent to capture. Oddly a smile on the insane vampire's face. A happy Jane made an unhappy Abigail.

"No."

"To bad!" Raven scowled, shoving Abigail out the window. "Go get her, you ass!"

"You know you love my ass, Rea!!"


End file.
